


Will's love letter

by WillDixon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gore, Gross, M/M, Multi, cannibalism implied, dark!Will, sliver sliver slice slice slurp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillDixon/pseuds/WillDixon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Hannibal left Will his heart at the cathedral, Will thought he would respond in a way Hannibal would appreciate. Part one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MayAdler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayAdler/gifts).



> The inspiration of this story is based off an RPG my love and I play.  
> I thought I would do my take on Dark!Will. Hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not condone such acts of violence or any unlawful behavior. This is only a work of fiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist for Will's Love Letter  
> Chelsea Wolf-Sick  
> Crystal Castles-Plague  
> J2 Featuring Blu Holliday- I will Survive (cover)  
> Garbage- Not your Kind of People  
> Swans-The Seer Returns

It took him a while to find the catacombs from the outside. They were not the same ones he was in before. These were hidden from the public and only a few and elite knew of this place. A cold chill ran down his spine as he placed his hand on the stone door. Hearbeat in his throat as his shoes clicked when he walked down a narrow corridor. Near a set of stairs he walked up where several men and women wore masks and were cloaked waited for him. It was like some illuminati gathering, but this was the darker part of it.  
He spoke a few words in Italian ,explaining the money that was bidded would all go to them. He wanted nothing to do with it. He just wanted to send out his love letter to the man he had been missing for 8 months. Especially with that long scar on his abdomen as a reminder.  
He wore a perfectly tailored suit of black. Leather gloves that fit him like a second skin and a gold and white venetian mask. This person on camera was unrecognizable, but thats just what he wanted. No one outside this small community of the elite and depraved knew about it. His victim was a man about 5'10. 178 pounds and a well known dog torturer. He knew that his love letter would mean even more, because that man saw no point in harming innocent creatures.  
The pledge. As they called them was chained to a metal chair with a hole in the center as to relieve himself in to the bucket if needed. The masked man left the hood on the dog killer. He had an arsenal of weapons. From the simpliest to the most complex device. People on the other side of the camera on the net had the choice of what he would use and how he would do it. At the strike of 10 pm. The bidding started. He kept his eyes on the chat room. Everyone from around the world requested and commented. He was both disgusted and intrigued by this game. Maybe Dr. Lecter did awaken something in him after all...


	2. Will's Love Letter Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The camera still rolling, the bid wars are on, and Will is hidden behind the mask as he hopes to show off his work to Hannibal. This is his design.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark!Will again. Thank you for reading the first part, I hope you enjoy the second part as well. Thank you for the kudos. This was all done on mobile.

There was 4.5 million from someone in Iceland. These were not just some regular people, these people had money to throw away and they were the worst perpetrators. Will watched the man who was swearing French the whole time. By now he had the ability to tune out the other man's voice.  
That chat room continued to scroll on and Will was not able to post. He knew he would find him there and recognize him. Hannibal was always a very curious person and of course he would find this website. He just needed to figure out which one was Hannibal, but in his heart he just knew that Dr. Lecter would be watching.  
It was finally his moment to shine and the bidding was closed. He read his instructions as his hand caressed over the instruments. He smiled under the mask. He knew this was a way to act out an apology. The chat room went black, and all he could see was the feed back from the web cam he was on.  
He picked up a pair of surgical scissors and cut the mans shirt off in very few pieces, exposing his upper body. With a gloved hand he picked up a permanent marker. The pleas of the man grew louder, as thrashed in the seat, but Will felt no mercy for him after all it was rude to hurt animals.  
His heart was pounding with excitement. This felt sickeningly erotic to him. Will started to trace out pieces of the man as he were a pig being prepared for slaughter. Once he was done with the area that would be cut, he picked up the sashimi knife. With a steady hand he began to slice small slivers off him. Deeper and deeper he went, it sounded like a knife cutting in to a lemon. His victim started to scream in pain but, Graham kept his cool. He would continue doing this until he was satisfied and would leave the man with a mark he could not get rid of.  
With each piece of flesh, he would neatly set it aside on a empty cart right on top of paper towels. They resembled bright crimson pieces of deli meat. It was already in his head that he would take these pieces of meat and prepare them in a meal. Just as Hannibal taught him. His victim eventually relieved himself in to the pot. The stream was steady and then the odor filled the concrete room. It reeked of a horrible sweet ammonia smell. Will Graham decided this man had enough. He grabbed the small silver canister that contained pure sodium and poured it in to his wound. Then the second smell came. Feces. Will was done here and left the man screaming in the room.

Fin


End file.
